412965245
CH 7: ON THE WAY After I was reunited with my friends and my ship we left Karthanian space and returned to the space dock of Fantlemo Brthail . The Karthanian engineer had returned with us. He told us, that with the First Engineer active, the old Guildmasters would be swept away; and he realized that he no longer wanted to be a Guild leader. He rather returned to Itheamh and helped rebuild it and run his space dock. In order to maintain our cover, he reverted to his alter ego of Fantlemo Brthail and only reveal himself after the Dragon and his associates were well on their way. I took the opportunity to take a long swim and slept an entire eight hours. Refreshed as can be and quite hungry I went for the Den to have some breakfast . I found Krabbel , the Golden , Xon , Warner and the Suit there. Apparently, Krabbel was teaching them the game of Chess . I looked over the board he had set up and explained the others about the moves each game piece could make. I quietly sat down with the intention not to disturb them, but that turned out to be impossible because Fenris winged down from somewhere and screeched excited, while Mr. Eeeryt placed a covered tray before me."SHIP promised me to let me know when you come for your meals, Captain . You all had us worried once again." "Thank you, Mr. Eeeryt. I try to do that less, I promise." The group around Krabbel interrupted their chess learning session and Xon said."We all know how formidable you are, but I must admit I was concerned as well." "Xon, I am glad to be back as well. Your Life-giver made sure the Karthanians will reconsider any future abduction. Having a platoon of angry Nul doing the complaining, I have no doubt they understood." Somehow I knew the alien Nul looked pleased."Our All Leader made you a member of the household and technically you are a Nul now." I uncovered the dish and revealed a bowl of fish soup and fresh bread. While I inhaled the savory scent wafting in warm steam into my face, I said with a smile."That makes me the only Neo Viking- Nul with future Narth aspirations in the Universe, I am certain." Har-Hi who just joined us made a praying gesture."The spirits of the Galaxy ! A Neo Viking Nul barbarian with Narth powers." They laughed at that. Specialist Senhadjii , who earned his field commission to Ensign interrupted our conversation as his voice came over Intership , he was for the first time holding the Conn . As he was deadly serious about Helm he spend much time on the bridge and I had Har-Hi put him on the second tier roster. "Captain, we just received a Myon message from the Red Dragon . He wants to meet everyone that was present at the meeting in the Tavern to proceed to N'Ger . He wants to get his project started." "So, he managed to get away from Itheamh after all." --""-- N'GER It took us two days to reach Eller’s system . I came onto the bridge after SHIP told me we were about to reach our newest destination. It was technically not my shift, the bridge officers of the First Watch were there. SHIP holding the CONN, manning OPS and Helm. A birdlike individual I had seen during meetings sat behind the NAV station. I knew he was an Utelle and called a planet in the Andromeda galaxy home. I also remembered his name was Orkis , I had not spoken to him more than a few words since we started our journey. According to Har-Hi he was dependable and had a decent Helm rating of 604. The Delicate specialist Brana Noleii was working at the science station. Of course, I recognized Ensign Dybur on Tactical and realized there was a second Thauran that was part of my crew, also female. She was operating the Comm equipment. A tiny human stood on the Security panel. I was almost certain it was Ensign Salhof . SHIP's avatar got up from the Command seat and sat down in the empty OPS chair."We are approaching Eller's star captain. The second orbit belongs to planet N'Ger. Do you want me to call the senior officers to the bridge?" "Not yet, SHIP. I think the First watch can handle it. Mr. Orkis what is our ETA ?" The Utelle did not turn to address me."Captain, we will drop out of Quasi in 12 minutes and will be within thirty light minutes to the Heliopause of Eller's star." "Ms. Dybur anything noteworthy on the scanners?" "There are energy signatures of seventeen contacts that appear to be spaceships within sensor range and within the Eller system. Nine are in acceleration towards threshold speed. Two seem to have arrived and are decelerating and six are in orbit around the second planet. The two approaching the second planet and four of the ones in orbit are known energy signatures and belong to starships we have encountered before. There are more energy signatures on several celestial objects. Most of them located on the second planet." The Delicate said."The star is stable, and a standard GIII. No sensor data suggests the exchange of weapon fire or similar hostilities." "SHIP do call Sobody on the bridge. I like to know more about N'Ger." "Sobody is on his way, Captain." I waited for the subtle glimmer of our optical sensors switching from Quasi-space to real space as we dropped out of this other space-time continuum into our own universe and then asked the other Thauran."I don't think I ever really noticed you." "I was only recently advanced to Bridge duty, Captain Ma'am. While you are here, I like to express my pride and gratitude to be on this ship. There will be a time I can tell my grandchildren that I was part of all this." "I am glad you think so, we might just have to follow that cursed Red Dragon half across the galaxy." I leaned forward."What I said to Ensign Dybur goes for you as well. I was serious about this." "Yes, Ma'am and we all think that is really special, but I am not Thauran. I never felt discriminated. My father was a Blue and my mother comes from Mars ." She laughed."That should explain my rather nice blue complexion, but I lack the natural gorgeous coppery hair of my friend Daia , I mean Ensign Dybur of course. Mine is a mousy brown, so I added some color. It matches my nail color too, but I am not so sure what kind of lip color..." She covered her mouth."I am so sorry, Captain. This doesn't belong on the bridge. It is only that..." Ensign Dybur shushed her and said to me."When she gets started talking, she hardly ever stops." "Well, it might be a good trait to have, being in communications." I grinned and then focused on Sobody who came on the bridge. "Sorry to cut your off time short, Mr. Sobody but we are here and I really like to know more about N'Ger. There isn't all that much in our files and we are once more beyond GalNet range." "No worries, Captain. It is me who wanted be part of this and I am very glad you let me do just that." He sat down in what became his seat and put his hand to his chin."N'Ger is an independent world for a very long time. Taking the Galactic Core as a reference point and looking at it from the Z plane . this system is Galactic West . N’Ger, its sun and a handful of stars are located in what they call the Wedmar’s Triangle. The system is more or less wedged between the Jooltar, Togar and the Shattered Kingdoms." He still held his chin as he was recalling what he knew."Being between three big and expanding space-faring civilizations and within reach of a dozen small ones, N’Ger and two other planets in this region became the focal point of commerce and politics. It became a melting pot of cultures. N’Ger is famous and known through all four sectors of the Galaxy. If I recall it correctly N’Ger is at the innermost limit of Eller’s Goldilocks zone and has a very arid and hot climate. There are two very salty oceans. A rich biosphere developed out of Thiobacillus. Both stationary and mobile life forms exist. The biggest is the Yellow Hexapod. A three-ton six leg herbivore. It is used both as a beast of burden and for meat. There are a few thousand tons of that meat going through my bazaar." I listened and gave the Helmsman the okay to increase speed and to enter the system. Then I said."Don't let me interrupt you, Sobody. I find your knowledge very helpful and your ability to remember all those details quite impressive." He smiled and went on. "A sentient life form evolved from a smaller six-limbed omnivore life form, the Byki, better known as the Yellow Heads. It is sort of a curse word elsewhere. They don't travel much of planet and are not the most pleasant species to deal with." SHIP lowered a second screen to the left of the main viewer and displayed the image of a yellowish bi pedal four armed creature. The displayed being was no taller than the Golden. Sodoby pointed to the image of the being. "Their world, N'Ger derives from their native language which includes a clicking sound. It was the Ongloran Federation that made first contact with the Byki about 10,000 of your Union years. Most sources agree and think it was the Ongloran who assisted them to ascent. When the Ongloran Federation vanished , this region of space saw much fighting. It was Emperor Wedmar of the Oghr empire who established a free trade zone, a buffer zone between the Togar, Jooltar, and Oghr. Basically the same idea as Freespace , just in a much smaller scale and protected by Oghr military, it became known as Wedmar's Triangle ." Har-Hi and right after him the rest of my senior officers came to the bridge and exchanged seats with the First Watch officers. It was a quiet and smooth change. I gave Har-Hi a mocking scolding gaze."I didn't call you guys. I was perfectly fine with the First Watch officers ." "Yes, and regulations require senior officers to be on the bridge if the captain is. We never observe much of any regulations, so I like to maintain the ones you have not specifically circumvented." "I am not circumventing regulations. I might have a different interpretation to a few of those. Now I am getting scolded on my own bridge by my XO." He sighed."Sorry Captain, but you started the scolding thing." Now I sighed."No one ever is going to say something like that to Harris ." "But then regulations are much more seriously observed on the Devi." "Sit down then, Mr. Hi. Our expert is advising me about N'Ger." Sodoby was laughing."And I thank the gods that it was you who responded to our distress call. Fate allowed me to be part of this crew." "Mr. Sobody please keep telling me about N'Ger and don't encourage them too much or one day they disrespect me for real." Sobody became serious."They rather die than do that." "About N'Ger?" He collected himself."Where was I? Ah yes, the Oghar emperor . While Wedmar is long gone and the Oghr feud among themselves, this region is still known as Wedmar's Triangle, it established the region as a sort of neutral ground where trade could be done. It is no longer protected by Oghr military, just by tradition I think." He waved with his right hand. "Anyway, N’Ger became a trade center and rich in the process. Eleven Merchant House Cities center on the Glaring Desert . This what they call a large salt flat with markets, slums, small communities, and landing fields. The Eleven Merchant House Cities and the Emperor of the Byki rule the local planets and enforce local law. Moons Motee and Wesma have been Oghr forts since Wedmar’s time and are still home to Oghr mercenaries who are paid by the Merchant Houses . The most unique feature of N’Ger security is provided by the Ug-Ka Dai . Their Dai Mother has been in orbit around N’Ger (like a third moon) for centuries. Dai Fighters are the main reason, no raid or attack on N’Ger was ever successful." Har-Hi snorted. "The Ug-Ka are real Okthi . Their Dai Mother's heart died many centuries ago and thus remain here, but they are still Dai. I don't recommend we start a fight with them unless we can expose our true self." "Alright, let's try to stay on their good side then." Elfi said. "We are being hailed by one of the ships in orbit. It is the Red Dragon ." Har-Hi handed me my mask and said."Back to business, Captain?" "Back to business, Mr.Hi." I gave Elfi a sign to connect me. The Red Dragon appeared on our main viewer and he said. "Ah Captain Velvet, you got my Myon message and it looks you managed to get your ship out of space dock before the Union goons looked to close." "Indeed and it looks like you did the same, slipped right under their scanners." "I think they were to busy with the Karthanian situation. Might come to war between Union and Karthania, but I don't care. I am ready to get on the way, are you?" "Yes, this is why I am here. I don't really want to stay for weeks on end on N'Ger. Either we go soon or I start hunting on my own again." "I don't even land. Meateater's Intruder is right next to me and well repaired. Captain Carrhrh arrived only moments before you as did Brathering with the Uhuin . Crimson Curse is just lifting off N'Ger and will join us in orbit momentarily. The Jooltar Basoro is on his way and should be here within the next ten hours. The Shadoom and Captain Rkkkz didn't make it, he met a Union Cruiser and that was the end of him . The rest will be here shortly. Whoever is not by tomorrow stays behind." "Suits me." --""-- "It is official now. Captain," Krabbel said. "We are now in unexplored space . No Union Fleet ship has ever come this far Coreward ." I was just walking on the bridge. We had left N'Ger twenty days ago and kept a steady course Coreward and would soon leave the Perseus Arm and fly across the gap to the Cygnus Arm of our Galaxy. And then we would be almost exactly opposite of the Orion Arm were Earth and much of the Union space was. Still, we had much space to cross before we reached the Downward Sector . TheOther got up from the Conn finishing his first duty watch on that position. "Specialist Lancaster broke his arm during a Container kicking match in Hangar A , no other casualties. Lt. Neugruber's team 'The Tremor Avalanche ' won 3 to 2 over Prince Xon's 'Gray Stompers '. Other than that there is nothing to report, Captain." The Nul now sitting at Communications turned his dome-shaped head around and said. "A rematch is planned for tomorrow night and I am certain we even that score." "Just be careful not to kick one of the Hangar doors open by accident. With you guys stomping down there, who knows what could break." "Only cosmetic damage Captain. The Ship is remarkably well build, very durable even for Nul Standards." "Do I want to know what cosmetic damage means?" "Hans kicked the ball in one of the light elements but it is already repaired, Captain." I wanted to add some light comment when he held up his jointless arm." The Red Dragon is hailing us, Captain." "Make sure the visual filter is in place showing the bridge of the old Karthanian and not the Tigersharks." "Aye Captain, visual filter is linked to Janus device and automatically on, Sir." "Just making sure." TheOther handed me my mask and then I said."Alright, put him on." "Captain Velvet we are about to cross the gap and we are low on fuel and decided to land on the next suitable planet and set up our refineries. My sensors picked up a K III star with three planets nearby. How is your fuel status?" "I think I could have made it across the gap but restocking on fuel might not be a bad idea." --""-- Our little convoy entered the nameless system identified by the Red Dragon. I asked."Science, Tactical. Anything artificial around?" Narth responded." No Captain. Three Planets. One Supergiant, two minor Planets. No artificial energy signatures, no communications. Second planet is within the life distance of its sun and is a Type D Garden world ." Shea added. "Captain, this is an unexplored and non surveyed system. It carries only a number in the catalogs and it is tradition that the Captain of a Union ship names it properly. It will then so be designated in the Star Catalogs of all Union ships. Of course only after we returned home and are back in Communication range." "Alright. SHIP official log entry: On this date and time, I Captain Olafson name entered star System HIP number whatever herby to be known as ..." I looked around. "Any Suggestions ?" SHIP chirped happily. "New name recorded in Log entry. System now know as Any Suggestions" "SHIP! That wasn't the name. I was asking for suggestions, you know that." "Yes Captain I did but you said Official Log entry and sorry I can't do anything else but to go strict by the book then." I frowned and grunted. "Great, now when the admirals read our log they say."What a moron she is, can't even think of a good name for a Star system." "It is not so bad Captain."Mao tried to console me. "There are much worse names other Explorers came up with." "Still, this is awful." Har-Hi had a dead serious face."One day this conversation might happen. One guy to the other. Hey, mate where are you from? Any Suggestions. I don't know I could not even guess, just tell me! I told you Any Suggestions! " He then grinned. "If they ever settle that Gardenworld , there will be confusion even buying a Spacebus ticket." I wasn't too amused. Official Log entries could of course not be erased. The other pirate ships, except the Crimson Curse and us, didn't even bother with an orbit and went straight down. Shea operated her science scanners."Eighty percent land and twenty percent water, very shallow oceans. I am reading life signs but no neural patterns associated with sentient life. Breathable Nitrogen-Oxygen atmosphere. Narth said. "I don't sense any sentient thoughts either, but whatever lives down there has strong minds. It's dull like from a non-intelligent life form." I nodded in acknowledgment and said."Shaka , set her down a little distance from the others, let's say a click or so. Mr. Har-Hi sound General Quarters . Mao shields please." Shaka sat us down in an environment of very smooth hills near the shores of a huge lake or ocean. In the distance the other ships, they already had started to unpack their fuel refinery equipment. Red Dragons Ship, the Kermac Destroyer of Shuputz and the Crimson Curse had landed right in the water of the shallow lake which made sense as water was an excellent source for NuGas . I looked over to Shea. "I know you are itching to go out and survey the place and you can but don't overdo it and make sure you stay out of a direct line of sight. No extensive sample taking either." She smiled and rushed to the I.S.T. "I get my equipment and a survey team together." I got up as well and said. "I am going to join you. I always wanted to step on a world no one ever stepped on before." Har-Hi said. "Well, Crimson, Dragon and his goons were first." "Technicalities. How long do you think they need?" He shrugged." Setting it up, making enough for five ships. Putting it down. If they work fast with a trained team eight to nine hours. With pirates and old robots I say more like 15 or 18." "You got Conn." With those words, Ileft the bridge, wanting to go to my Auto Dresser when Circuit and Suit intercepted me." Captain, are you planning to go outside?" "Yes. You too?" "No Captain but Tyron I mean Suit would feel better if you did not rely on primitive Garments. This is an alien world with potential dangers." "Well, I am not planning on putting on a full Atlas , just some flat-heeled boots. It doesn't look very dangerous out there." The Suit said. "Captain it is still an alien world and your safety is important. I think you should always wear me if you decide to go out. No one will be able to render you unconscious if you wear me." "I thought you don't want to be a garment?" "I am becoming a security officer, Ma'am. Your safety is paramount and I would feel greatly honored to be worn by you." "Alright, I don't mind if you don't. Not that I plan to be knocked out, but since I just might be the record holder in that regard, go right ahead." Tyron Suit flowed around me skintight and then turned black and looked like my usual leather suit. My own suit, however, was shredded to pieces on the floor. "I can mimic any material and look; Captain. Of course, I can make you invisible, move in any known environment and you have a wide array of defensive and offensive choices." "Good to know but by the looks of it not necessary out there." Shea , Cateria and three others of the science department. I recognized them of course, Lt.Dunns , Ensign Tallow , and Dr. Ziodo . The three had disguised themselves as they thought Pirates would look like, but they really looked like science geeks in costumes. I didn't say anything but hoped Shea knew how to curb their science enthusiasm. She looked at her handheld readout." No harmful aerosols or pollen present, no traces of poisonous gases. Temperature 36 degrees. We can safely go outside." We cycled through the airlock at the bottom of the extended IST shaft . The ground felt spongy but did not leave tracks or cling to the boots. It had an unhealthy pinkish shade and little fissures all over. In more or less equal spaces were black leaf-less plant stalks or something like that. The stalks were about twenty meters tall. I could not help as to think an extremely magnified beard hair would look like that. The pinkish ground with those black plants stretched as far as I could see over the rolling hills and all the way to the water. The air had a sweetly sickly odor to it. Down by the water, the pinkish ground made way to a light brown rock surface. Man-sized crab-like animals scurried around taking no notice of our or the other pirate's presence. "What a strange world," I said to myself as I watched the Pirates put up the NuGas refinery . Suit magnified my view just as I squinted my eyes to see better and I could see them close up." That is neat. Even on an Atlas , you got to blink for magnification." "These Atlas suits are actually quite advanced for a primitive culture as yours." "If you keep saying that I am going to believe it and get depressed." "I will refrain from it and not all is primitive, Captain." The pirates had only a few robots to help them and it looked like hard work. I saw them sweating and cursing putting up the components. Mao walked up to me and said. "If that isn't the weirdest place I ever been to. I never saw a ground like that. No rocks, no dust. Just this spongy ground as of someone had covered the entire area with a padded bed sheet or something." Narth floated around between our science team. So I was directing my thoughts towards him. "What do you think?" "I am thinking on many levels and ponder 54 different and quite unrelated subjects, however, I am certain you wanted to know my opinion on this world." "I am glad you clarified that to me and I was indeed wanting to know your opinion. Otherwise, you might give me your opinion on the taste of Purple Sparkle Bright . Now I know why Narth shield their thoughts, another telepath would go crazy listening in." "This is actually one of the reasons indeed. I have not pondered the flavor of Purple Sparkle Bright yet." He came floating over. "While I still wait on Shea's data to make a more educated statement. I must say this surface strikes me as unusual. I just calculated the energy output of that sun and with the other data, I am certain this is a very old system. There are no significant mountains anywhere on this planet. The entire surface looks like this." The suit said." Captain, I am linked with SHIP and cross-referenced my scanning data with all available library information. There is a significant level of danger here." Shea called. "I think we better leave our current landing position and land in the water as well." "All back into the ship we are changing positions. Shaka prepare for immediate lift off as soon as SHIP verifies we are all in." "Aye Captain!" "What is the nature of the danger, Mr. Suit ?" "There is but a single life form on this planet. The ground we stand on is that organism." "Elfi get me Red Dragon." "Aye Captain. Establishing contact. You're on." "Dragon. I think we should leave now. We are all in danger." "Now can you be more..." I was the last one, just about to enter when a tremor threw me almost of my feet, Suit compensated and I was able to jump into the I.S.T. while the Tigershark rose into the air before the door closed. The entire ship rocked. General Quarter's alert sounded... "Report!" Har-Hi's voice came on. "Outer shields at twenty percent, no damage no casualties yet. Shields just displaced 120,000 tons of matter." While the I.S.T. was faster than the speed of sound, I had to wait until the decontamination process was completed. No one was allowed to re-enter the ship without a detailed biohazard scan and decon procedure. It was one protocol, I would not overwrite. The ship rocked twice more. Har-Hi said."Our disguise shields are barely holding." I finally made it on the bridge but did not change seats with Har-Hi who had taken the Command seat. I plunged into the XO's and Ship switched Command level authority faster than we could have changed places. I raised the seat into the battle view dome and I saw the entire landscape had come to life. Like a huge blanket or carpet, shaken by an invisible giant. With enormous ripples and wave-like motions it extended folds and each fold engulfed the Tigershark. Our Neutronium hull was unaffected, unlike the shields that had collapsed by trying to displace many hundred thousands tons of matter. Of course, we still could switch on our real shields but that would completely destroy our disguise. "Mao you have fire permission but plasma weapons only. Try to cut us loose. As soon as you are successful Shaka get us into orbit, full engines. Circuit can you reset the shields as soon as we are free?" "Circuit here, the simulated shields are linked to our disguise and can be reset, takes me ten seconds though!" "Mao you have to keep that carpet off for ten seconds. I don't want to go full engines blasting through atmosphere into space Neutronium armor or not." "Aye Captain commencing fire pattern now.!" The beams cut through the folds that held us, but the carpet thing rippled even worse tried to smother us. "Captain the more I cut the more ripples come and the load is increasing, we are being pulled back. ArtiGrav past Red line." "I hope the armor is as good as they say it is. Mao, Translocator cannon. Lay a 1 Kilo AM bomb 500 meters into the ground directly under us. that should create a crater and suck the thing in, at least long enough to let us go." Har-Hi said." But there will be an expanding shock and dirt wave before it collapses." "I hope the material of the being is taking the brunt of it and our armor is that good. Fire!" Despite internal ArtiGrav, some of the tremors came through and a huge hole had been ripped into the creature below us and we came free. Shaka didn't have to be told, he put full thrust into our main engines and catapulted us into space. We cleared the last traces of atmosphere and I demanded. "Damage report!" Har-Hi responded right away. "Janus simulated hull damaged. Shield Coil Modulators of the secondary Shields belonging to our Janus mask are burned out. Landing strut Aft 4 is bend. No other damage reported." "Casualties?" "No Casualties." "Status of the other Pirates?" This time Narth replied. "The New Intruder and the Bloody Mary sustained damage. The other ships sustained no noticeable damage and are in Orbit. They are within visual range in less than 1 minute." "Shaka, take us to the Magnetic Pole as fast as possible. Then use gravimetric TransDim maximum acceleration behind that sun." I hoped the magnetic shadow of the Planet would hide us from their sensors just long enough so we could get out of here and I hoped they had no sensors able to detect Gravimetric TransDim Propulsion. Staying as close as possible behind the systems sun would give us hopefully a little breathing time. --""-- Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson